Un día que no fue rojo
by JapanGirl96
Summary: Es 14 de febrero, ¿Qué hará Jane para sorprender y relajar a Lisbon? Muy Jisbon. Entren y disfruten.


Olaaaa a todoss! Aqui vuelvo de nuevo despues de bastantes meses sin subir una historia. Me echabais de menoss? XD Pues aqui os traigo una historia no tan hot como la primera pero desde mi humilde opinion es muy bonita. Espero que disfuteis de la lectura y ya sabeis cualquier mejora o comentario es super bienvenido. PD: es un oneshot.

 **Disclaimer:** ni el mentalista ni sus personajes me pretenecen, son del señor Bruno Heller. :C

Aquel día estaba siendo de lo mas aburrido, ningún caso.

" _¿Seria coincidencia? Un 14 de Febrero sin ningún crimen, parece que todos los criminales tienen pareja menos yo. Rigsby y Van Pelt han salido a comer fuera y Cho ha cogido el día libre para tratar asuntos personales . ¿Qué_ _sera? Solo quedamos Jane y yo. Mentiría si dijera que no se me ha pasado por la cabeza invitarlo a salir pero no viene al caso, es decir, si viene pero no pega que se lo pregunte yo, cualquier otra persona menos yo. Además no me imagino quedar con él sin que sea incomodo. Quizás porque no se lo tomaría en serio cuando quiero que lo haga o viceversa. Y yo que se , mejor me voy a casa, yo también quiero salir de aquí. Ya me llamaran si surge algún caso."_ Mientras Lisbon pensaba esto último se ponía la chaqueta y abría la puerta de su oficina, posó brevemente la mirada en Jane, que tumbado en el sofá, ¿Fingía estar leyendo o de verdad lo hacia? siempre tenia esa duda.

-¿Ya te vas? - dijo Jane desde su posición. Le fascinaba cómo no se le pasaba nada por alto a aquel hombre.

-Sip, esto esta muerto. Me voy a casa por fin. Nos vemos.- Se dio la vuelta, deseando en lo mas hondo de su ser que la llamara para salir a dar una vuelta, aunque eso no ocurrio. Con las pocas esperanzas que tenia rotas, se dirigió al ascensor y una vez en el aparcamiento se montó en el coche y condujo hasta su casa. Allí se puso cómoda, descorchó una botella y preparó algo de comer. Al fin y al cabo eran las 14:30. Después de comer se quedó viendo la tele, adormilada y pensó en que realmente no sabía que hacer cuando tenía tiempo libre, ni hobbys ni sitios a donde quería ir, nada, básicamente porque nunca tenía tiempo libre, el trabajo era todo para ella. _"_ _Nada que un helado no pueda arreglar"_ pensó al mismo tiempo que se levantaba e iba a la cocina para cogerlo. Al abrir la nevera no fue el frio lo que la detuvo en secó sino la realidad de que la nevera estaba mas vacía que una iglesia a las 5 de la mañana. Tuvo la determinación de ir a comprar y allí se le ocurrió una genial idea que la tendría ocupada parte de la tarde.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Serian las 6 de la tarde cuando Jane no podía mas de la curiosidad. ¿A donde habría ido realmente Lisbon? ¿Habría tenido una cita con alguien? El sabia que día era y también que Lisbon no se había atrevido a pedirle salir por las posibles interpretaciones que podría tener así que no le quedaba mas remedio que ir a averiguar todo lo que le rondaba por la cabeza.

Se plantó en la puerta y llamó al timbre, y una sonriente Lisbon le abrió a los pocos segundos.

-Hola Jane ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿No me digas que tenemos un caso?

-¿Si no que iba a ser?, apuesto a que te estas aburriendo.

-Pues no,acabo de terminar algo que tenia pendiente por hacer.

-Perfecto, vayámonos.

A Lisbon todo le parecía un poco raro, normalmente la avisaban a ella de que había un cadáver y Jane tampoco le había hablado de nada, de hecho el silencio los estaba matando de incomodidad. De pronto el coche se detuvo y Jane se giró para observarla intentando deducir si había averiguado porqué la había traído hasta ahí. Ningún rastro de enfado, más bien curiosidad era lo que se reflejaba en la cara de la agente. Jane fue el primero en salir y el único porque Lisbon se negaba a hasta que no le contara lo que estaba pasando. ¿y si había decidido entregarla a Red John sabiendo que ella lo seguiría porque confiaba en él? Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al recordar aquella vez en la que Jane la apuntaba con la pistola.

-Jane, ¿de que va todo esto? No hay un asesinato ¿verdad?- Lisbon tenia el ceño fruncido y por sus ojos verdes pasó fugazmente una sombra de temor.

-Tus habilidades de policía no fallan. Deja de preocuparte por lo que sea que estés pensando y dejate llevar.

-¿Que me deje llevar? ¿Por ti? ¿Estás de broma? - una risa sarcástica surgió de la garganta de la agente.

-¿Qué pasa, no te fías de mi?- la mujer no hizo ningún movimiento, ningún gesto- ¡es eso! Osea que de verdad no confías en mi...-la cara de Jane mostraba cuanto menos decepción y asombro a la vez y podría jurar que tristeza.

-¿Cómo quieres que confíe en ti? Me engañas, utilizas trucos y haces cosas a mis espaldas. - la voz de Lisbon no era amable sino de reproche. Al fin y al cabo algún día tendrían que tener esta conversación, que ironía de la vida que fuera el 14 de febrero.

-Pero eso nunca te ha importado porque cierro casos. ¿no es eso lo que siempre dices?

-¿Y tu que sabes si me ha importado? Claro que me importa y me molesta. No sabes cuanto papeleo tengo que rellenar por tu culpa cada día ni la de disculpas que he tenido que pedir por tus infantiles acciones, podrías cerrar casos de otra manera.

-Pero ¿qué hay de diversión en eso? Para eso ya estas tú, la poli que nunca se salta las reglas. Además percibo que no es eso por lo que no confías en mi, es algo mucho mas profundo.

-Sabes de sobra que me he saltado las normas por ti, con que no me salgas con esas. No ves lo egoísta que eres, siempre manejas a las personas para conseguir lo que te propones sin importarte si las lastimas en el proceso y aun mas si se trata de algo relacionado con Red John.

\- No me cambies de tema. ¿Qué es lo que te da tanto miedo como para no salir del coche? No te creía por una mujer cobarde Teresa.

-¿Teresa? ¿Ahora me llamas así?- Lisbon apenas podía mirarlo sin querer pegarle o llorar o ambas cosas, así que decidió mirar por fuera de la ventana. Nunca se habían peleado de esa manera, ambos se estaban gritando y tenía tanta rabia por todo, inconscientemente tenía los puños cerrados con tanta fuerza que las uñas se le marcaban en la palma de la mano. Y ya no pudo callárselo más- ¡Me traicionaste, maldita sea!- se giró para ver la reacción de Jane. Este parecía que le habían echado un jarrón de agua fría por la cabeza. Así que era eso. Después de todo tenia razón y quizás era eso lo que mas le dolía.

-Lo siento. Tuve que hacerlo. Sabes lo que Red John le hizo a mi familia, era la única oportunidad que tenia de acercarme a el y cogerlo, simplemente no podía dejarlo estar. Espero que lo entiendas. Si no quieres venir conmigo lo respetare, pero te puedo asegurar que si decides venir no te haré daño y que no es nada relacionado con el asesino en serie. No podría hacerte algo así de nuevo y menos a la persona que mas me importa.- Jane no espero ninguna respuesta y salio del coche. Mientras, Lisbon se devanaba los sesos. Tras unos minutos decidió hacerle caso al corazón. Lentamente abrió la puerta de aquella tartana y una brisa cálida la recibió. Jane no se había movido desde que salio, estaba apoyado en la puerta del conductor mirando a la nada. Se veía cansado y meditabundo, no era la primera vez que lucia así. Se giro al captar su presencia y cualquier rastro de cansancio fue inmediatamente sustituido por una sonrisa deslumbrante como ninguna otra.

-Luego me darás las gracias. ¿Vamos?

Ambos caminaban por una calle cerca de la carretera, seguían sin decir nada, Lisbon seguía sin estar muy convencida de haber tomado la decisión correcta pero algo le decía que volviera a confiar en él, era una corazonada. La misma que le había impulsado a salir del coche, sin importar que pasara después.

-Jane, por ultima vez, ¿A donde me...? - olvidó todo lo que iba a decir cuando llegaron a una explanada con miles de fans gritando y delante de ellos se hallaba un escenario con el titulo "Michael learns to rock" en el fondo- ¿Oh dios mio!-se tapó la boca con las manos y miraba con los ojos desorbitados a Jane- ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

-Un mago nunca revela sus trucos Lisbon. ¿Adivina quien tiene dos entradas?

-Es increíble, esto es demasiado...gracias Patrick- a continuación Lisbon le abrazó sorprendiendo al consultor.

-Sabía que te gustaría, además debes relajarte un poco, estás muy estresada últimamente. Un día es un día.

Lisbon no se lo creía aun, era su grupo favorito. Jane procedió a darle los tickets al de seguridad, que los dejó pasar y se colocaron lo más cerca que pudieron del escenario porque con toda la multitud era imposible avanzar más. Mientras esperaban a que empezara el show Patrick pudo notar que Lisbon se sentía culpable, cuando lo miraba tenia esa cara de "como he podido pensar eso de ti" y cada vez estaba mas seguro de que no iba a disfrutar del momento si seguía pensando así.

-Lisbon, tienes que parar ya, se perfectamente lo que estas pensando, deja de culparte. Si estuviera en tu lugar habría hecho lo mismo, es más, dudo que hubiera accedido a montarme en el coche en primer lugar.

-Lo se Jane, pero es que eres tan impredecible. Si pudieras perdonarme...- ahí estaba ella con su rostro lleno de arrepentimiento mirando a través de sus ojos el interior de Jane. Nunca sabría como lo hacia pero ella era la única que lo conocía en el fondo.

-No hay nada que perdonar, somos compañeros...-Jane la abrazó, siempre disfrutaba de los momentos en los que Teresa abandonaba su faceta de agente y se dejaba querer como amiga. Gozaba las pocas veces en las que sus cuerpos se tocaban, sus cabellos ondulados le hacían cosquillas y su olor a canela lo invadía sumergiéndose en ese ambiente. Estaba seguro de que ella sonreía contra su pecho, tímida.

-¡Que empieza!-ella se apartó y la burbuja se rompió haciéndolo volver a la realidad. Le haría pasar la velada de su vida.

Efectivamente los integrantes del grupo se fueron presentando y diciendo unas palabras para a continuación proceder con la primera canción, de esta manera fueron pasando una tras otra hasta llegar a la última. Lisbon no había parado de bailar, saltar, cantar la letra y en las canciones más lentas mover las manos en el aire al ritmo de la música. Jane estaba maravillado nunca la había visto de aquella manera y la verdad es que le encantaba esa parte que acababa de descubrir de ella. Definitivamente había conseguido que desconectara del trabajo y se relajada.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

De camino a casa Lisbon rememoraba todos y cada uno de los momentos que había experimentado junto a Jane y que pasarían a ser un recuerdo inolvidable en su memoria. Jane la miraba a veces de soslayo y podía ver la sonrisa en su cara, estaba deslumbrante cuando era feliz y merecía serlo. El viaje se les hizo corto, Jane le abrió la puerta de su antiguo coche como un autentico cabello y Lisbon salio sin que se le pasara por alto aquel detalle. Ambos tenían mas ganas de la compañía mutua que se proporcionaban pero ninguno sabia como sacar el tema e invitarle a un té seria demasiado típico y descarado por su parte. Entonces lo recordó.

-Entra un momento por favor.- Jane la miro y entro en silencio tras ella cuando abrió la puerta de su casa, estaba intrigado pero seria paciente, sabía que para ella era incómodo estar con él sin un motivo laboral de por medio así que la dejó hacer. Se sentó en una esquina del sofá, intentando hacerla sentir mas segura. Justo entonces apareció en frente con una caja y la coloco en la mesa- Esto es por lo que has hecho hoy por mi- Jane abrió la caja y un surtido de coloridos y apetitosos cupcakes perfectamente decorados se mostraban ante él.

-¿Los has hecho tú?-ella asintió mientras el rubor iba apareciendo gradualmente en sus mejillas sin poder evitarlo- Tienen todos una pinta estupenda. Jane hizo un hueco a su lado y la invitó a sentarse con el y probarlos también. Ambos comían las delicias mientras hablaban de cosas triviales, el tiempo no corría para ellos así que cuando dieron las 11 de la noche Jane se tuvo que levantar por mucho que su mente se lo impidiera y se fue hacia la salida.

-Debería irme ya, es muy tarde y mañana trabajas. Me lo he pasado muy bien contigo, hacia años que no disfrutaba tanto en compañía de una mujer. Estaban deliciosos, eres una gran cocinera entre otras muchas cosas...- Lisbon miraba al suelo intentando ocultar sin suerte sus sonrojadas mejillas que tanto la delataban siempre. ¿Había sido eso un cumplido como mujer? Tuvo el valor de mirarle a los ojos una vez mas para descubrir lo cerca que estaban el uno del otro. Jane se acerco aun mas cerrando los ojos en la acción y deposito un suave y dulce beso en los labios de piel de melocotón de Lisbon mientras esta contenía la respiración sorprendida y gustosa de recibirlo. Aparte de la suavidad captó un sabor afresado. Cuando se separaron ella inconscientemente se chupo el labio queriendo sentir durante mas tiempo los labios de el.

-Hasta luego Lisbon- dijo con una sonrisa picante.

-Hasta mañana Jane- dijo cerrando la puerta, sabiendo que rememoraría aquel beso buena parte de la noche.


End file.
